Von den Vorzügen eines Drachen
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Mittelerde und besonders der Düsterwald sind von vielen Plagen befallen: Orks, Dunkle Herrscher, Drachen ... Doch mit einer ist definitiv nicht zu scherzen: Mary Sues. Legolas jedoch hat einen Plan, wie er ihrer Herr werden kann, und Smaug soll ihm dabei behilflich sein.


**Von den Vorzügen eines Drachen**

Legolas fragte sich, was sein Vater nun schon wieder von ihm wollte. Dabei wusste Thranduil, dass sein Sohn gerne lange schlief! Warum also hatte er ihn zu sich rufen lassen? Legolas grummelte missmutig vor sich hin, als er durch die Palastgänge schlich. Zugegebener Maßen war es ja schon Mittag… Aber es kam eben auf den Blickwinkel an! Für ihn war es früh am Morgen.

Im Thronsaal erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Neben seinem Vater stand ein sonderbares Menschenmädchen, bekleidet mit einem aufreizend eng anliegenden Oberteil und einer fremdartigen Hose. Einer Hose! Wie unschicklich das doch war! Und dann war es nicht einmal eine Reithose, das hätte er wenigstens noch nachvollziehen können, sondern eine aus einem höchst sonderbaren Stoff, den er nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Äh, Vater…", setzte Legolas an. Was sollte das?!

„Das ist Merry", stellte der König das Mädchen vor.

„Mary", korrigierte sie prompt, was Thranduil mit einem verstimmten Blick quittierte. Dann wandte sie sich an Legolas, winkte breit grinsend und mit leuchtenden Augen und stieß einen sonderbaren Laut aus: „Hi!"

Legolas fragte sich, ob sie Schmerzen hatte. „Nun… sei gegrüßt", besann er sich auf seine guten Manieren, ging aber ansonsten nicht weiter auf ihn ein. „Vater, was wünscht du?"

„Die Zwerge sind heute Nacht aus meinen Kerkern entkommen", eröffnete Thranduil und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich bereits vor Zorn.

Oha… Jetzt galt es Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Legolas wusste aus guter Erfahrung, dass sein Vater in den seltensten Fällen leicht im Umgang war. Jetzt war Vorsicht geboten, wollte er den König nicht unnötig reizen.

„Tauriel hat sie entkommen lassen, dieses unnütze Weib!", brauste Thranduil auf. „Ich wusste doch gleich, dass es nie gut enden kann, Frauen in den Wachdienst einzubeziehen. Wenn ich diesen Idioten in die Finger bekomme, der das veranlasst hat, dann…!"

Dann würde es wahrscheinlich Tote geben, ergänzte Legolas für sich in Gedanken. Aber er musste seinem Vater Recht geben, Tauriel war unnütz und zu nichts fähig. Dass die Zwerge aus Thranduils Verließen hatten entkommen können, zeigte es ja. Wie hätte es auch sonst möglich sein können, hätte sie eine bessere Wache gehalten?

„Wo ist Tauriel jetzt?", fragt Legolas nach. „Sie muss ihre Strafe erhalten."

„Verschwunden!", keifte Thranduil. „Sie wagt es, sich meiner Justiz zu entziehen! Ich bin der König und ich dulde solche Anmaßungen nicht!"

Zugegebener Maßen wollte Legolas nicht in Tauriels Haut stecken. Er konnte sie ebenso wenig leiden wie sein Vater, aber wenn er sie in die Finger bekam, würde sie viergeteilt werden, so wütend wie er war.

„Da du mich hast wecken lassen, nehme ich an, dass ich dir bei deinen Plänen helfen soll?", hakte Legolas nach.

Thranduil nickte fest. „Du sollst mir Tauriel und dazu diese verdammten Zwerge wiederbeschaffen", sagte er. „Und wenn sie alle wieder in meinen Kerkern sitzen und Tauriel ebenfalls ihrer gerechten Strafe für ihre Säumigkeit zugeführt wurde, werde ich sie dieses Mal meinen wahren Zorn spüren lassen. Ein zweites Mal werde ich nicht so gnädig sein!"

„Ganz wie du sagst, Vater." Einfach alles abnicken und hinterher doch alles anders machen, das war der leichteste Weg im Umgang mit Thranduil. „Und was hat das Mädchen damit zu tun?"

„Hey, ich bin kein Mädchen, verdammt, ich bin sechzehn!", ereiferte sich Mary.

Legolas musterte sie mit hochgezogener Braue. „Natürlich bist du ein Kind", korrigierte er sie. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen konnte er sie schon jetzt nicht mehr ausstehen. Ihre Stimme, es musste ihre Stimme sein, so hoch und quietschend, dass es schon in den Ohren wehtat.

„Sie ist der Ansicht, dir behilflich sein zu können", bemerkte Thranduil. Die Skepsis war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Angeblich habe sie irgendein Buch gelesen…"

„Hey, Mann, ich kenn den Hobbit auswendig!", protestierte Mary und wollte noch mehr anfügen, wurde aber sehr barsch von Thranduil unterbrochen.

„Weib, halt den Mund!", brüllte er.

Mary schwieg eingeschüchtert.

 _Danke, Vater, danke!_ , dachte Legolas stumm für sich.

Thranduil schien mit sich zufrieden. „Ihr beide werdet noch heute aufbrechen, damit Tauriel keinen allzu großen Vorsprung hat", sagte er. „Ich habe in Esgaroth meine Späher, sie werden euch helfen, die Zwerge wieder in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, wenn ihr ihrer habhaft werdet. Kind, geh, ich habe noch etwas im Privaten mit meinem Sohn zu besprechen."

„Und warum kann ich nicht bleiben? Mann, ist doch voll cool, wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit, Legolas zu sehen? Woah, das ist so krass!"

„GEH!"

Mary nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Als sie außer Hörweite war, fiel aller Zorn von Thranduil ab. „Beseitige sie, _bitte_!", flehte er und packte Legolas bei den Schultern.

Dieser legte eine höchst irritierte Miene auf. Was sollte das denn?! Es wurde immer seltsamer.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er vorsichtig nach und löste die Hände von seinen Schultern, um nicht noch mehr durchgeschüttelt zu werden.

„So ernst wie noch nie in meinem Leben!", bekräftigte Thranduil. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie anstrengend dieses Weib ist!"

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen…"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie her kommt", fuhr der König fort. „Bestimmt aus einem weit entfernten Land, so sonderbar, wie sie sich verhält. Plötzlich stand sie heute früh vor mir und hat Ewigkeiten auf mich eingeredet, bis ich ihr gestattete, dich zu begleiten. Schaff dieses Kind aus der Welt, Sohn!"

„Du willst also ernsthaft, dass ich sie… nun, töte?" Er erkannte seinen Vater nicht wieder!

„Ja!"

„Oh…"

„Schieb es meinethalben Tauriel in die Schuhe, dann haben wir auch dieses Problem gelöst", setzte Thranduil hinzu.

Da war etwas Wahres dann, musste Legolas ihm einräumen. Er machte sich die Hände nicht schmutzig, und Tauriel hatte er damit ebenfalls aus dem Verkehr ziehen können.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", versprach er. „Und natürlich werde ich darüber auch nicht die Zwerge vergessen!"

„Guter Junge!" Thranduil lächelte zufrieden. „Das ist mein Sohn, mein ganzer Stolz."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und Legolas machte sich daran, seine Sachen zu packen. Auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern lief ihm allerdings schon wieder Mary über den Weg. Aufgeregt hoppelte sie um ihn herum.

„Und du bist echt Legolas?", plapperte sie. „Mann, das ist voll krass! Ich fand es immer so scheiße, dass du nicht im Buch vorkamst. Aber das musste ja eigentlich sein. Ich mein, jetzt stehst du ja auch vor mir. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, aber so schnell will ich hier erst einmal nicht mehr weg."

Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Er verstand, was sein Vater meinte, und wahrscheinlich war das noch harmlos im Vergleich zu dem, was Thranduil hatte ertragen müssen. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Gemächer erreicht. Erlösung! Jedenfalls für den Augenblick…

„Das mag alles schön und gut sein", wimmelte er das Menschenmädchen ab und schob es von sich. „Aber ich habe erst einmal zu tun!" Flink öffnete er die Tür, schlüpfte in seine Räumlichkeiten und schlug die Tür hinter ihm wieder zu. Nicht, dass sie ihm noch folgte! Genervt seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Diese Plage musste tatsächlich aus der Welt geschafft werden, sein Vater hatte Recht. Dummerweise musste er dafür sorgen. Es würde eine Geduldsprobe für seine Nerven werden, aber er würde das schon schaffen. Er hatte zwei anstrengende Kinder in die Welt gesetzt und erfolgreich groß gezogen, da würde er doch mit diesem Problem fertig werden!

Nur gut, dass Túvial, seine Gemahlin, momentan mit den Kindern bei Verwandten im Süden war. Da musste sie diesen ganzen Zirkus nicht miterleben…

Nachdem Legolas seine Sachen gepackt hatte und wieder vor die Tür trat, musste er feststellen, dass Mary noch immer dort war.

„Willst du dich nicht ebenfalls ausrüsten?", fragte er.

Mary strahlte ihn schon wieder breit an. Ihm wollte dieser Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht gefallen.

„Nö, wieso sollte ich?", erwiderte Mary selbstsicher. „Du hast doch deinen Bogen und kannst so super damit kämpfen. Und wenn wir in Gefahr geraten, wirst du mich ganz heldenhaft retten. So ist das immer in Geschichten."

Legolas seufzte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. „Kannst du mit einer Waffe umgehen?"

„Nö. Sollte ich?"

Wieder ein Seufzten, dieses Mal genervter. „Komm mit", brummte er, packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie zur Waffenkammer. Mary lies sich widerstandslos abführen.

In der Waffenkammer angekommen, blickte er sich um. „Sind Waffen vorrätig, der der Größe dieser jungen Dame entsprechen?", fragte er einen der wachhabenden Soldaten.

„Uh, er hat mich Dame genannt, hach!", schmachtete Mary.

Der Elb sah das Mädchen skeptisch an, doch Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Frag lieber nicht", sagte er.

Sein Gegenüber nickte und suchte dann ein kleines Schwert, das Mary würde führen können. Er reichte es ihr.

„Kannst du damit umgehen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nö, aber Legolas wird mich schon beschützen!" Die Selbstsicherheit in Marys Stimme war sagenhaft. „Und so schwer kann das doch nicht sein. Einfach drauf hauen."

Geduld, mahnte sich Legolas, Geduld… Der Elb sah fragend zu seinem Prinzen. Als er aber sah, wie dieser mit den Zähnen knirschte, schluckte er seine Frage schnell herunter.

„Mitkommen!", fuhr Legolas das Mädchen an. Er fuhr herum und stiefelte ihm Eilschritt davon. Mary musste rennen, um ihm folgen zu können. „Du wirst _immer_ , egal, was passiert, in meiner Nähe bleiben und dich selbst verteidigen", stellte er klar. „Ich bin _nicht_ deine Amme. Verstanden? Gut."

Damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt.

Eine Weile konnte Mary schweigen, und Legolas war dankbar für die Stille. So konnte er sich ganz auf die Suche nach Tauriel konzentrieren. So unfähig sie auch als Wachhauptfrau sein mochte, sie war noch immer eine Waldelbin und konnte damit ihre Spuren sehr gut verbergen. Welchen Weg nach Esgaroth mochte sie gewählt haben? War sie am Fluss geblieben oder war sie tiefer in den Wald hinein gegangen? Legolas beschloss, am Fluss zu bleiben.

„Wie ist es so als Prinz?", fragte Mary schließlich doch.

Nein! Legolas verfluchte sein Schicksal.

„Hast du viele Verehrerinnen?", fuhr das Mädchen fort. „Bestimmt! Du bist doch so furchtbar gutaussehend. Boah, da müssen sich die Mädels doch bestimmt um dich reißen!"

„Nein, ich bin verheiratet und Familienvater…", brummte er. Warum hatte er ihr geantwortet?! Jetzt würde sie nur weitere Fragen stellen!

„Ach komm, das sagst du doch jetzt nur so", frotzelte Mary. „Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass du eine heimliche Liebschaft hast. Stimmt, es ist diese Tauriel? Ist bestimmt eine Rothaarige, ich glaub, du stehst auf Rothaarige." Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Na komm, gib's zu."

Legolas schob sie auf Armlänge von sich. Wenn er nicht an sich hielt, würde es gleich hier und jetzt Tote geben.

„Nein, ich habe schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten Frau und Kind, sowie mehrere Enkel und Urenkel", knurrte er. „Ich verbitte es mir, dass du solch blasphemischen Dinge über mich verbreitest! Warum soll ich deiner Meinung nach nicht verheiratet sein, hm?"

„Na, weil alle sagen, dass du Junggeselle bist", gab Mary Kontra.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer ‚alle' sein soll, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass sie sehr ahnungslos sind." _Ruhe, Legolas, Ruhe…_ „Ich bin der Thronerbe meines Vaters, des Königs, und es ist meine Pflicht, die Erblinie zu sichern! Und jetzt schweig!"

„Du bist echt verheiratet?" Klag Mary etwa enttäuscht?

„Ja…!"

„Und da kann man nichts machen?" Ja, sie klang enttäuscht.

„NEIN!"

Beleidigt schwieg sie. Endlich…

Erfreulicher Weise fand Legolas recht bald eine Spur Tauriels: ein schwacher, zierlicher Fußabdruck im Schlamm am Ufer des Waldflusses. Sie hatte also tatsächlich diesen Weg gewählt.

Mary lies ihn zunächst mit ihren dummen Fragen in Ruhe und lief schweigend neben ihm her. Legolas ahnte jedoch schon förmlich, dass sie sich verschiedenste Racheakte gegen Túvial ausdachte. Schon allein um seiner geliebten Frau Willen musste er dieses Mädchen aus der Welt schaffen, durchfuhr es ihn. Aber nein, Geduld, das durfte Tauriel erledigen, und er schlug damit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche. Ja, das war ein angenehmer Plan.

Sie fanden Tauriel unweit des Ufers des Langen Sees, wie sie Esgaroth in der Ferne ausspähte. Legolas trat hinter sie.

„Ich denke, wir können uns sparen, dass du herumfährst und mit einem Pfeil auf mich zielst", begrüßte Legolas sie. „Wir beide wissen, dass ein Ork niemals so leise an dich herangeschlichen wäre und du damit schon längst wusstest, dass wir keine Orks sind."

„Hey, Mann, das ist doch voll langweilig!", beschwerte sich Mary. „Wenn ihr beste Freunde seid, dann müsst ihr euch doch jetzt total um den Half fallen und euch herzen!"

Tauriel musterte das Mädchen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah dann zu Legolas.

„Frag nicht, das war Vaters Idee", sagte Legolas vorbeugend. „Doch das tut erst einmal nichts zur Sache. Du bist vorläufig meine Gefangene, angeklagt wegen Versäumnissen während des Dienstes und damit der fahrlässiger Befreiung Gefangener des Königs."

Tauriel runzelte die Stirn. „Was redest du da?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich hätte die Gefangenen doch niemals befreit!"

„Denkst du, dass es nur zweier betrunkener Elben in den Kerkern benötigt, damit sich _Zwerge_ davonstehlen können?", konterte Legolas. „Nein, du hast deine Wachpflichten vernachlässigt, du hattest an jenem Abend Dienst getan. Vater wird über dich urteilen, bis dahin bist du meine Gefangene und wirst bereitwillig tun, was ich dir sage. Das bedeutet, dass du nun mit nach Esgaroth kommen und mir dabei helfen wirst, der Zwerge habhaft zu werden."

Tauriel sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!", protestierte sie. „Wie kannst du mich da wie eine gemeine Verbrecherin behandeln?"

Legolas hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Dachtest du wirklich, wir wären Freunde?", hielt er dagegen. „Dann tut es mir für dich leid. Manch einer mag gedacht haben, wir wären Freunde, aber dieser hatte definitiv nichts mit mir zu schaffen, denn dann wüsste er, dass ich nie solches behauptet hätte. Ich habe dich deutlich genug auf Abstand gehalten, da hätte selbst dir klar werden müssen, dass ich keinerlei freundschaftliche Gefühle für dich hege. Wer behauptet, darüber hinaus hätte ich etwas für dich empfunden, der lügt ebenso."

„Boah, jetzt wirst du gemein, das hätte ich _nie_ von dir erwartet!", rief Mary aus.

Legolas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Gesetz war Gesetz und der König war immerhin sein Vater.

Tauriel wirkte zutiefst erschüttert. „Warum tust du mir das an?", hauchte sie. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

„Mein Vater spricht Recht und ich führe es aus", sagte Legolas nur ungerührt. „Und jetzt komm mit. Wenn du dich gut führst, wird mein Vater vielleicht Gnade walten lassen."

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging an ihr vorbei. Tauriel stand regungslos da und schien nicht begreifen zu können, was da soeben geschehen war.

„Komm!", rief Legolas drängend.

Ein Ruck ging durch die rothaarige Elbin. Sie folgte ihm, wie im Traum.

Als sie Esgaroth erreichten, war es bereits Nacht geworden. Sie hatten am Ufer ein kleines Boot gefunden, mit dem sie übersetzten, da Legolas nicht zwingend Lust hatte, im Herbst im kalten Wasser des Sees zu baden. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Mary dies nicht bekommen würde. Menschen waren doch so anfällig für alles Mögliche… Nicht dass er Mitleid mit ihr hätte, aber er wollte sich nicht anhören müssen, wie sie über Kälte und klamme Kleidung jammerte.

Mary schien ohnehin recht schlecht auf Tauriel zu sprechen sein. Es wirkte wie Neid auf Legolas, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, was ihr Anlass für den Neid gab. Tauriel selbst schmollte und redete mit keinem von ihnen. Marys giftige Blicke ignorierte sie. Legolas seufzte innerlich. Frauen! Er würde sie nie verstehen.

In der Stadt war alles ruhig, zu ruhig vielleicht. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Legolas. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich, das ihm nicht gefallen wollte. Vorsichtshalber nahm er seinen Bogen zur Hand und schlich sich leise durch die Straßen. Mary und Tauriel folgten ihm, wenn auch das Menschenmädchen wenig achtsam.

„Sei leise!", zischte Legolas ihr zu.

„Bin ich!", konterte Mary bissig. „Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, was du da machst, nur, dass es albern aussieht. Guck mal, hier ist doch nichts!"

Selbstsicher trat sie auf die offene Straße hinaus.

Es kam wie es kommen musste, natürlich. Ein Ork sprang wie aus dem Nichts aus einer Seitengasse und grabschte nach dem Mädchen. Mehr dieser Biester folgten und Legolas musste erkennen, dass sie in eine Falle geraten waren. Er fluchte heftig.

Just in dem Moment machte Tauriel etwas aus, das ihr ihre Stimme wieder gab. „Bofur!", rief sie aus, als sie den Zwerg ausmachte, wie er auf der anderen Seite des Kanals von Orks verfolgt entlangrannte. Alle guten Vorsätze, eine gute fügsame Gefangene zu sein, wurden über den Haufen geworfen und sie eilte zu dem Zwerg.

Na, immerhin schien Legolas fündig geworden zu sein. Wo ein Zwerg war, waren die anderen sicherlich nicht weit. Doch vorerst hatte er andere Probleme.

„Tauriel!", rief er aus. „Komm sofort zurück!"

Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran.

„Verfluchtes Weib!", entfuhr es ihm. Er zog das Schwert, das er Thorin abgenommen hatte. Es war eine Klinge aus Gondolin und so sehr er die Noldor auch verachtete, diese Klinge war eine sehr gute. Er konnte sie zumindest einmal ihrem Zweck zuführen und danach einschmelzen lassen. Mit Orcrist in der Hand stützte er sich auf die Orks, die Mary gepackt hielten. Tapfer schlug das Mädchen kreischend einfach drauf los, hatte jedoch wenig Erfolg. Es schlug ja nicht einmal mit der Scharfen Seite zu…

Die Orks waren zahlreich und hatten die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite. Wo kamen sie so plötzlich her?! Nach heftigen aber kurzen Kämpfen konnte Legolas immerhin des ersten Ansturmes Herr werden.

„Juchu!", jubilierte Mary. „Du hast mich also doch gerettet!"

Legolas ignorierte sie. Wo war Tauriel hin?! Er rannte auf gut Glück in die Richtung los, in der er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass die Orks mittlerweile überall waren. Gab es hier etwa keine Stadtwachen?! Menschen!

Heilloses Durcheinander brach aus und es war kaum noch ersichtlich, wer wen jagte. Legolas erschoss jeden Ork, der ihm vor den Bogen kam. Die Orks verfolgten sowohl ihn als auch die Zwerge und Tauriel. Mary verfolgte Legolas, oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor, denn das Mädchen war dumm genug, ihm nach zu eilen statt sich einen sicheren Ort zu suchen und sich zu verstecken.

Quer durch die Stadt schien die wilde Hetzjagd zu gehen. Legolas war sich nicht sicher, worum er sich zuerst kümmern sollte: Orks töten, Tauriel ausfindig machen oder die Zwerge dingfest machen. Alles in allem stand Mary aber ohnehin erst weit hinter diesen Dingen an.

Erst spät bemerkte Legolas das ferne Aufleuchten von Rot und Gold am Erebor. Er hielt inne. Oha… Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn er recht vermutete.

Dummer Weise behielt er reicht, als ein riesiger Schatten vor den Sternen vorbei zog. Smaug war gekommen, und ungünstiger Weise befand der Elb sich noch in der Stadt. Andererseits… Es zwar zugegeben nicht sonderlich kavalierhaft von ihm, was er vorhatte, aber er könnte sich doch einfach aus dem Staub machen ohne Tauriel und Mary mitzunehmen. Besonders um Mary war es nicht sonderlich schade, wenn sie dem Drachen zum Opfer fiel.

So oder so, er musste rasch eine Entscheidung fällen. Schon hörte er das Dröhnen mächtiger Flügelschläge. Er traf die wahrscheinlich einzig richtige Entscheidung, rannte zu den Ställen und griff sich das erstbeste Pferd. Rasch saß er auf und trieb es aus dem Stall. Die Hufe klapperten auf den Holzplanken, die die Wege in Esgaroth waren, ein wahrer Trommelwirbel, als er das Tier zu höchster Eile antrieb. Er wollte nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn Smaug sich über die Stadt her machte. Warum sollte er auch sein Leben riskieren, wenn er so oder so nichts ausrichten konnte, denn gegen Smaug kam niemand an. Diese dummen Zwerge, da hatten sie doch tatsächlich den Drachen geweckt!

Er hatte bereits die Brücke erreicht, die Esgaroth mit dem Festland verband, als er den Ruf hinter sich hörte.

„Legolas!"

Mist! Er wandte sich um. Tauriel und Mary sahen ihm mit schreckensweiten Augen nach. Auch sie hatten den Drachen ausgemacht und schienen nicht begreifen zu können, warum er ohne sie floh. Aber das war nicht mehr sein Problem. Die beiden waren ohnehin bald tot. Er trieb sein Pferd weiter an.

Andererseits… So herzlos war er doch nicht, nicht er! Er konnte nicht umkehren und auch noch die beiden mitnehmen, das stand fest. Aber er konnte unnötige Tode vermeiden. Kaum hatte er das Ufer erreicht, wandte er sein Pferd nach Norden und ritt dem herannahenden Drachen entgegen.

„SMAUG!", brüllte er in die Nacht hinein, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Drache ihn hörte. Vielleicht ließ er ja mit sich reden, nur Tauriel und Mary zu verspeisen und nicht die ganze Stadt…

Smaug hatte den Elb bemerkt. Er drehte bei und hielt nun auf die winzige Gestalt auf dem Pferd zu. Legolas konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er Angst hatte. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee. Doch zumindest verbrannte der Drache ihn nicht sofort zu Asche. In weiten Kreisen ging er zu Boden und landete unweit des Elbs am Ufer. Das Pferd scheute, und Legolas musste absteigen und es laufen lassen, bevor er noch unsanft abgeworfen wurde.

„Nanu, was haben wir denn da?", zischte der Drache und musterte den todesmutigen Elben. „Frischfleisch, das sich mir freiwillig anbietet."

Legolas bemerkte, wie im Hintergrund Mary mit Tauriel rang.

„Lass mich zu ihm!", hörte er das Mädchen ausrufen. „Ich muss ihn retten und dann wird er sich in mich verlieben und wir werden heiraten!"

Interessante Logik…

„Smaug, o Feuriger, höre mich an!", wandte er sich an den Drachen. Immer schön höflich, das hatte er schon in frühester Kindheit aus seinen Kinderbüchern gelernt. „Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten."

Smaug schien sichtlich interessiert. „Interessant", sagte er. Offensichtlich wollte er Legolas tatsächlich anhören, denn er legte sich hin und spitzte die Ohren. „Was hast du mir zu sagen?"

„Verschone die Stadt (und mich) und töte nur die beiden Frauen dort hinten", sagte Legolas.

Smaug besah sich Tauriel und Mary. „Eine magere Beute, die du mir anbietest", stellte er nüchtern fest. „Da muss schon ein bisschen mehr kommen."

Das Biest hatte also einen Sinn für's Geschäft. Sehr gut! „Ich bin König Thranduils Sohn", sagte er. „Wenn mein Vater erfährt, dass du mich getötet hast, wird er eine Armee gegen dich aussenden, um dich zur Strecke zu bringen. Gehst du aber auf den Handel ein, will ich dir Schätze versprechen, die alles übertreffen, was du bis dahin kanntest. Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Hmm…", machte Smaug und rieb sich das schuppige Kinn. „Ich denke, da können wir uns einig werden. Die beiden da, ja?"

„Genau!" Legolas lobte sich stumm für seine Genialität.

„Ich mag dich, kleiner Elb", stellte Smaug trocken fest. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Elben irgendwen freiwillig ans Messer liefern. Schau an, schau an… Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!"

„Das ist wohl eher ein Dienst an der Allgemeinheit", korrigierte Legolas. „Frisst du die beiden, so wird mein Dank auf ewig mit dir sein."

Smaug leckte sich das Maul. „Nichts leichter als das." Er erhob sich mit rasselnden Schuppen und stapfte auf Mary und Tauriel zu. Erst jetzt schien Tauriel wirklich zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Sie ließ eine Flut von teils üblen Beleidigungen über Legolas hereinbrechen, doch ihm war es herzlich egal.

Tauriel wurde abrupt zum Schweigen gebracht und Drachenfeuer erhellte die Nacht.


End file.
